What could of happened
by lokkish
Summary: Sora disappears and no one knows where he went. Can they find him before an even greater force comes out to play?
1. Begining

**Disclaimer:Don't own KH any, only idea and the world Sora landed on.**

**WHAT SHOULDA, COULDA, WOULDA HAPPENED**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

The young brunette falls from the sky as his friends are calling his name. "Sora! Sora! Where are you?" "Sora, answer me!" yelled a silver haired boy and a red headed girl that didn't notice him yet.

"Sora there you are" squawked a duck that noticed him getting up off the floor where his face was planted just minutes before.

"Are you all right?" asked the duck with a concerned look on his face.

"Ya I'm fine Donald. Where's Xemnas?" Sora said as the rest of his friends came to join them. They were an odd group. There was a duck named Donald, a dog named Goofy, another dog named Pluto, a mouse named Mickey or King Mickey, there was also Riku and Kairi. Riku was the silver haired boy and Kairi was the red headed girl.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up together on a chain of islands called Destiny Islands. One day they where separated because darkness engulfed their world. Sora then went with Donald and Goofy to find his friends, they end up finding Kairi and they destroyed the darkness restoring peace to the worlds or so they thought. The three heroes end up falling asleep after a year and don't remember why. Soon after waking up they found out there was a new menace to take care of and went to work once again, also in hopes of finding the King and Riku. They end up finding all of their friends again and were just about to stop the menace, which is where I left off.

They all looked up to see Xemnas talking to a heart shaped moon above him. At first, they didn't know what he was saying but it soon traveled to their ears.

"Kingdome hearts become one with me…" Sora didn't like where this was going at all.

"We will destroy everyone in our path…" He could see that this would surly end badly but what to do to stop it?

"And together we will rule all worlds!" Sora noticed Riku's key blade on the ground. The _Road to Dawn _the last thing Sora knew was that is released people's hearts. THAT'S IT! Of course it's so simple but will it work?

"Kingdom hearts please lend me your power!"

"SORA!"

"What-" was the only word Xemnas could get out of his mouth when he saw Sora stab the _Road to Dawn _into Kingdom Hearts the only thing he was thinking at the point from he grabbed the _Road to Dawn _was GOD I HOPE THIS WORKS! His friends were staring up in amazement as Sora plunged Riku's key blade deeper into Kingdom Hearts. His friends had no idea what he was thinking, and they didn't notice he was using Riku's Key Blade until Riku said "Where the hell oh god Sora took my Key Blade!"

"What?" they all sang out together and at that moment there was a blinding light and they all ended up on the ground knocked out. Talk about déjà vu first coming up to see Xemnas the blinding light knocked them out and now they're knocked out thanks to Xemnas. Riku was the first to wake.

"Uh, owe my head, oh man what happened?" he noticed every one still knocked out on the floor. There was Kairi at the far end of the circle near the stairs, the king was a few feet in front of her, Goofy was on top of the king probable trying to protect him and Donald was about a few feet in front of Riku who was on the total opposite of Kairi. Almost falling off the circular tower was Xemnas was all burnt and gross looking he had to be dead but that means, Sora! Riku thought frantically looking around for his friend but couldn't find him any where. The _Road to Dawn _was right next to Xemnas but Sora was no where to be seen and Xemnas wasn't dead unfortunately so Riku swiftly got rid of him before he caused any more damage, only latter thinking he might of known where Sora was. _God I really have to think before I leap this is getting me nowhere. I guess I should go wake everyone up and see what they think._ Therefore, that's what he did he went up to every one and stared to wake them up. The only one hard to wake up was Donald he was so stubborn, _Now I know how Sora and him got along so well_ Riku thought, it was the same stubbornness Sora had. When every one was up, even Donald, and everyone knew Sora was gone they started to think of ideas of what happened to him. Of course, no one brought up the possibility that he was dead every one knew Riku and Kairi would never except that their friend was dead, especially without any evidence.

"…But then what could have happened to him." Riku was saying standing and staring at where Kingdom Hearts was just seconds ago or so it seemed.

"We could have been out for hours and Sora went some where?" Donald said with hope in his voice.

"Why would he do that?" an angry Kairi said mad that Sora even did what he did. What if he was dead? This thought brought a tear to her eye.

"Oh, Kairi don't cry." Riku said he gave up watching the spot were Kingdom Hearts was, no answers were coming out of it, and decided to put his attention on Kairi. Out of all of them, she would be talking Sora's disappearance the worst. She was so looking forward to be going home with them finally after all these years, and she might not know exactly where Sora was at all times during his adventures, but she always knew he was ok and now she just didn't know she couldn't tell. "Every thing is going to be ok we'll find him." Riku whispered in her ear she cried into his shirt as he hugged her.

"But what …sniff…if we…sniff…**don't **…sniff…find him? What if he is …DEAD! What if he's dead Riku what then?! What if we never see him again? Or … or we do find him but he's dead a rotting corpse or a heartless? Oh Riku I'm just so worried I mean I never even got to tell him"

"Didn't tell him what?" Riku asked as Donald and Goofy looked at each other with huge grins on there faces.

"It doesn't matter now." Kairi said in a whisper.

"Aw don't say that, Ahuck." Goofy said almost laughing.

"Goofy's right if you keep that attitude up you'll never see Sora again and be able to tell him." Donald said agreeing.

"Yup and I know Sora would do anything to hear you tell him that Kairi." Goofy said.

"Really do you think so?" Kairi asked them with no tears in her eyes now.

"THINK SO we know so. Sora wants to hear that more than anything else, right Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Yup Ahuck he sure does." Goofy said laughing.

"And I'll be damned-"

"Donald!" The king yelled at Donald.

"What? I was just going to say I'll be damned if Sora dies before hearing her say that." Donald said.

"Did you speak that way in front of Sora?" Mickey asked him.

"If you believe it he would say worse." Goofy told the king.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled, "Don't tell besides damned wasn't that bad well not as bad as shit anyways."

"Donald!" both the king and goofy yelled. The little scenario was putting a smile on the two children's faces. They were going to ask Sora the other words he's heard Donald say when they find him, _if_ they find him.

"Well if everyone agrees then I think we should be on our way." Riku said over the now pig pile to keep Donald's mouth shut as to not turn Riku's and Kairi's minds to mush or so the king so kindly put it. "I also suggest we try Hollow Bastion first. Leon and the gang might know something or he might be there."

"Good idea Riku but first CAN EVERYONE GET OFF ME!" Donald yelled.


	2. Wasteland

**Chapter 2**

**Wasteland**

"Daddy, Daddy!" yelled a little girl who was about five, running up to a hut near a little water oasis that was surrounded by lot's of palm trees. The girl was wearing a turban, which had two holes in the back, sandals, and some very dark sunglasses. A man came out from around the hut and looked at the sky twenty minuets until darkness. That girl's going to have another lecture tonight. "Daddy there's a boy, there's a boy near mommies grave, and he has wings, he has wings!" the little girl yelled to her father, as she said this, the man dropped the wood and ran toward his daughter.

"Bring the wood in and I'll get the boy and don't forget to do the rest of your chores nineteen minuets." The father yelled to his daughter as he run past her. When is she going to learn to finish her chores before she goes off?

"God she's just like you Alisa." The man whispered. The man ran to his wife's grave and only when he was a few feet away did he see the boy his daughter was talking about. He looked like the rest of them, a set of wings and burnt skin. The boy had to be around 15-16 old enough for the 'test'.

"I guess I should bring him home. The heartless will make scrap food out of him." Therefore, he picked him up and brought him home.

"Daddy when is he going to wake up?" the girl asked her father who was whipping sweat off the boy's head. The boy was a lot different from the rest. They had colorful wings purple, orange, red, green any color you could think of. His own daughter had pink, but the boy he had one silver and one black different from all the rest for none of them had silver wings and no one had two different colored wings and the child had tan skin not the usual burnt brown.

"I don't know when he'll get up sweetie we'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting!" whined the little girl.

"I know sweetie, I know." He said sitting up and looking at the child more closely. His face was coved in scars but only minor ones nothing to take away from the beauty of his face, and now that he looked his whole body was covered in them and they all looked magically repaired. The man was a doctor so he knew magically repaired injuries from injuries that weren't. Personally, he didn't like the thought of magic being used on people. Doing any thing else was fine as long as it wasn't on a person. Yet he knew how to define strong magic from weak magic even if it was cast over a year ago. The magic used on this boy was strong one good mage did this healing but he couldn't tell if the boy was the mage or if it was someone else. Not that it was any of his business anyways but that didn't keep him from being curious, from the scares on his body to the burn on his hand. Which was also an interesting characteristic the man couldn't quiet place it but it looked like it was the hilt of a sword burnt in to his skin. "But what kind of sword could be that hot?" the man said aloud.

"What?" he forgot his daughter was right there.

"Oh nothing," the man said shrugging "Just thinking."

"Well this is boring," said the girl yawning, "I'm going to bed night daddy!' she said giving him a hug.

"Night sweetie, see you tomorrow." He said hugging her back.

"That's a promise," the girl said from the door, "Oh and daddy, don't think too much you'll hurt your brain."

"Ha now go to bed I'll keep an eye on our guest here." The man said giving his daughter an evil but playful stare.

"Yes papa, see you," she said leaving the room.


	3. Where Could He Be?

**Chapter 3**

**Where Could He Be?**

Taking in a deep breath Donald asked, "So do you know where he went?" Donald just finished explaining to Leon and the gang what has been going on since the last time they saw them. He told them every thing, how they met up with the king at Twilight Town, how they found the 'World that Never Was', about Xemnas, about Ansem, and about what Sora did and how he disappeared, all in one lengthy sentence that only Donald could do. Surprisingly they understood him and Riku and Kairi well lets just say they where there and they still had no idea what Donald was saying.

"So you're saying you have no idea where Sora is?" Leon asked looking puzzled almost.

"No idea that's why we came here to look for him. We thought one of you might have known something." Donald said with worry in his voice he knew Sora wasn't here they would of stopped his explanation when he got to the part about Sora missing. They looked at each other with worried looks on their faces each shaking their head no.

"Sorry we have no idea what could have happened to him." Leon finally said, "Have you checked Destiny Island?" Cid suggested.

The travelers looked at each other with odd expression on their faces one that could only be interpreted as DUHH! "Thanks for the help that's where we're going next I suppose we'll tell you if we find him or if we don't Bye!" they said as they where leaving.

"Funny lot don't you think?" Cid asked his friends.

"Yup, they sure are. Every single one of them, do you think that's that keeps them tight?" Yuffie asked them.

Leon shrugged "What ever it is it's the thing that keeps them all going."

"Yup, that's right, I wonder what would happen if well you know Sora died or something? Do you think the rest of them would be alright?" Cid asked the others. They all just looked at each other.

"We will probably never know until it happens right?" Aerith asked them looking around. They were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"I can't believe we didn't try there first." Kairi was saying excitingly "I mean if he went anywhere it would be there wouldn't it Riku?" She said turning her head to look at him. She was leading the way as the others followed. Donald and Goofy were talking amongst themselves just as much as Kairi was, and Riku was just staring at his feet. King Mickey wasn't with them he had business elsewhere and promised to meet up with them at the ship. So Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy went looking for Leon and the others.

"Riku?" he looked up to see Kairi looking at him and Donald and Goofy now walking in front of them. They were far enough not to hear Goofy but Riku guessed you could never be far enough not to here Donald. "Riku are you alright?" Kairi was still looking at him worried.

"Ya I'm fine Kairi." Riku said averting his eyes back down to his feet. _He sure isn't like Sora _Kairi thought to herself _he's so sad but why? It's not like we're not going to find him or anything-_

"Kairi?" Riku interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think we'll find him? I mean, I' just worried you know. I mean I've always known where Sora was when I wanted to lately and-"

"Well how do you think I've been? I've waited a little over a year trying to figure out where you two where. Not knowing if you're alive or dead! Riku It's enough to drive anyone insane." she said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Kairi I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just worried; I shouldn't have done that to you." He said staring at the girl who was about to cry.

"Ya well if you can't talk to your friends who can you talk to, Right?" Kairi said after a moment whipping the stray tear that fell down her cheek. "Common wherever Sora is he must be waiting so let's go get him together ok?"

"Ya, that sounds good to me." Riku said looking at the stars. _Wherever you are, I will find you Sora I promise._


	4. Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy Head!

**Chapter 4**

**Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy Head!**

It was the middle of the night when the boy finally woke up. He noticed that there was a man next to him and who was sleeping. He couldn't hear anything for a moment when he woke up he thought he caught amnesia but soon started remembering things. _My name is… is…Sora, and I'm looking for Riku. No I found Riku at the "World that Never Was", and then Xemnas and the heart, that light. Wait where are Riku and Kairi? _Soramust have said that last part aloud for the man next to him sat bolt up and looked around finally spotting Sora sitting up.

"Oh so you're awake now are you?" he said yawning.

"Sorry if I woke you." Sora said but the man just waved him away.

"Aw its ok I shouldn't be sleeping for that long anyways." He said to Sora. "You must be hungry I'll go get you some thing." And before Sora could protest he got up and went to the kitchen. It was only when the man left did Sora notice that his whole body felt like it was burnt or something especially his hands. It was too dark to see himself when he woke up, but now that the man put the kitchen light on he noticed that his skin was a whole lot darker than usual. He was stunned. "How did this happen?" he said aloud.

"How did what happen?" the man was back holding a steaming bowl.

"My hands their all-"

"Burned?" the man finished handing Sora the bowl.

"Ya.Thanks." said Sora taking the bowl and staring at the man curiously. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Fergal." The man said pointing to himself. "I don't suppose you know your name do you?" he said staring at Sora awkwardly.

"Well of course I know who I am!" Sora said after taking a big gulp of the soup that was in the bowl it was really good. "I'm Sora."

"Well isn't that weird." Fergal said looking at Sora who was still eating and had half his face covered by the bowl.

"What's so weird?" Sora asked lowering the bowl. He finished the soup and was still hungry but he always thought it was rude to ask for something that he wasn't offered.

"The fact that you remembered your name." he said talking Sora's bowl.

"Why is that weird?" Sora called after Fergal who was putting his bowl in the sink. "I mean Riku and Kairi must have told you my name too. Didn't they?"

"I'm sorry but, whom?" Fergal asked him coming back from the kitchen.

"Riku and Kairi my friends there here aren't they?" Sora said hopefully.

"Sorry kid you where alone when my daughter found you. Speaking of which I should go get her, I promised I would when you get up. Be right back and I wouldn't get up if I where you, not right know anyways." Fergal said as he walked out of the room to go get his daughter. Sora was just thinking about why he couldn't get up when Fergal and his Daughter walked into the room.

"Oh my god she has wings!" Sora exclaimed when they walked in. Her wings where the fist things to pop out at him, then the sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses indoors?

"Well excuse me!" the girl said.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to seeing people with wings though I have seen stranger sights." Sora said scratching the back of his head. The girl snickered and Fergal looked at the girl with mad eyes. "What's so funny?" Sora demanded.

"Oh nothing it's just that you have wings now too you know." The girl said almost laughing and pointing just above his shoulder.

"What are you-" Sora said looking over his shoulder to where the girl was pointing and stop dead for there _was_ a wings a big silver wings. It wasn't pink like the girls and it wasn't very clean either, there was sand all over it but it was still beautiful. They came out from his shoulder blades and went a little over his head when folded to the bottom of his back. When unfolded they where twice as long as his arm. Sora was confused not knowing what to think or do finally he said, "Well I don't suppose you know how this happened do you?" Sora asked them.

"Of coarse we do. Do you really think that I would go around not wondering why my own daughter has wings and ended up in a world that she can't leave?" The old man said sitting next to Sora.

"Wait you can't leave this planet?" Sora asked the girl who was still sitting next to the door.

"Yup every time we leave the atmosphere on a Gummi ship I get really sick and won't get better until we come back." The girl said looking slum.

"Oh well that's not good." Sora said looking at his hands.

"Why's that?" the Fergal said looking at him with curiosity. There was some thing odd about this boy he just knew it but couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"Well see…um how to put this. I'm the Keyblade Master." Sora said with a smile looking from the girl to the Fergal.

"Are you serious?" the Fergal asked him with a glum look on his face that Sora didn't notice.

"Yup!" Sora said proudly.

"Wow that's so cool!" the girl said to Sora with such a happy face on "That must be so fun, you get to go all different types of different worlds, right?"

"Yup, anywhere you can think of." Sora replied.

"Wow that must be a lot of fun." said the girl looking at Sora with envy.

"Yes that's all well and good but Aletta you have to go to bed now." said Fergal to the girl.

"Aw come on dad do I have too?" Aletta whined, "I want to hear more of his adven-"

"NOW, Aletta, go to your room!" interrupted Fergal making Aletta run out with tears in her eyes. He turned to Sora when she was out "And you I want you out of this house tomorrow morning! You hear me, and don't you dare talk to my daughter. I would kick you out now if it wasn't Heartless season." Fergal said walking out of the room.

"Wait, what do you mean heartless season?" Sora said as Fergal was walking out of the room. Fergal turned around.

"During this season heartless over run this world during the night. No one can go out there during the night or your heart will be gobbled up. So be thankful I'm not kicking you out know." Fergal said as he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, there was a creak and Aletta came out from behind a board in the wall.

"I don't have a lot of time," Aletta said to Sora "But there is a town full of people like us. All you need to do to get there is head North from here, here take this." She threw Sora a compass "Keep it I have another one bye." Then Aletta left back through the crack. It was then that Sora noticed that there was a note taped to the back of the compass.

Sorry for my father's behavior and I'm sorry that I can't tell you why he's like that. But the people in the town I told you about may be able to tell you. You'll be safe there from heartless and anything else, but if they don't, come to our house at night and whisper my name and I'll help you some more.

Aletta

P.S. If they do help you, you must come back one day and answer some of my questions. We'll call it even then.

Sora put the note, compass in one of his red pouches, and went to sleep Fergal and Aletta might not have answered many questions but the people at this town might.


	5. Destiny Island

**Chapter 5**

**Destiny Island**

When Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy finally got to the Gummi Ship King Mickey was already there.

"So did they have any information?" the king asked the group. They all had delighted looks on their faces so he figured the news couldn't be bad even if Sora wasn't with them.

"They suggested looking on Destiny Island," Kairi said very cheerfully "I don't know why we didn't think of that?" She said as she walked into the Gummi Ship followed by Donald and Goofy. Riku was last in and he looked sulkier than he did when Kairi was talking to him.

"Hold up Riku," Mickey said grabbing Riku. "What's wrong?" he said staring at him like his father would when he's about to scold him.

"Nothing," Riku said trying to get away from the King.

"I spend a little under a year with you and you think I don't think I would know when some thing was bothering you?" the king said staring at him with the same look throughout. "So I ask you again, what's wrong?"

"Scared." That's all Riku said as he ripped his hand from the king and walked on board.

_Scared? Why is he scared? I mean I've never seen him scared before. _The king thought as he got on the ship after Riku.

"Ok every one on?" Donald asked when the king came in the cockpit. "I mean I don't want to keep Sora waiting."

"Donald we don't even know for sure if Sora's there." Riku said calmly.

"I know," said Donald looking at Riku "But you never know, right?" Donald said looking away. _Man he sure does not have Sora's determination or his naive. _Donald thought to himself. He wasn't the only one who noticed how much the two friends weren't alike. Kairi always knew about their differences but always thought they weren't that different. Donald and Goofy didn't exactly know Riku except for the things Sora told them, and King Mickey didn't exactly know Sora except for the things Riku and others told him, so they never knew what to expect. The Gang went to Destiny Island non-stop.


	6. Warning

**Chapter 6**

**Warning**

It was 4:30 a.m. when Sora woke up (he always gets up at that time ever since his adventures started) he didn't mind this time as usual, he wanted to get out of this house as fast as he could and not bump into Fergal because of last night. So he got dressed (which was awkward having two wings on his back he didn't know how to put his shirt on and not wanting to rip it he just put it over them, when he did they seemed to move to the shirt not his back. "Weird") grabbed the compass and the note Aletta gave him, put them in his red pouches, and walked out of the room bumping into Fergal.

"O sorry didn't see you." Sora said backing away from the man.

"The early bird catches the worm hu?" Fergal said lighting the lamp next to him.

"You could say that or you could say he's running away from the fox." Sora said putting his hands behind his head. His wings made him feel a little off balance when he did this but he kept steady.

"You're running from me or the Heartless?" Fergal asked eyeing Sora. Sora stared at him with a straight face and hands to his sides.

"I'm not afraid of the Heartless," he said.

"Really well that's good right? You wouldn't make much of a Keyblade Master if you feared them right?" he asked him. This made Sora laugh.

"Well of course I wouldn't. That's hilarious; imagine getting being afraid when I had to defeat one thousand heartless! That would have been a sight." Sora said whipping tears from his eyes from laughing. "Anyways if I was, me and Riku would have switched roles not that he's exactly afraid of heartless." He said this more to himself then to Fergal and he was looking at his feet with a somber look on his face.

…

"You and this Riku fellow must be good friends." Fergal said. After a long pause in which Sora was thinking about Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the king. Where are they? Are they looking for him? He felt so alone like the day he first landed in Travers Town.

"Ya we are. Riku, Kairi, and me we're best friends." Sora told him.

"Sounds nice." he said looking at the ground.

"Ya well I guess I should get going." Sora said expecting Fergal to move, he didn't. "Well, if your not going to move what do you have to say?" this made Fergal look up at him.

"Do you want to know why I got mad at you yesterday?" he asked.

Sora shrugged "I figured you had your reasons. I got used to people hating me the first time the see me, but you can tell me if you like."

"…My wife … she died because of the heartless. They stole her heart when we were looking for Aletta." He said still looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry." Sora said.

"For what it wasn't your fault." Fergal said looking at him with a smile.

"Ya well I guess I should really get going." Sora said scratching his nose.

"Do you know where you're going?" Fergal asked looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"Well I do have an idea," Sora said pulling out the compass from his pocket "Your daughter told me to keep going north until I get to a town and there should be a town there that can help me."

"Well she's right and she's wrong. " Fergal told him looking at the compass that Sora was holding.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a town north from here but they won't help you." He said now looking Sora in the eyes. "Come here lets sit down." He said pointing toward some chairs around a table. Sora sat down in one as Fergal took the one across from it.

"Ok so why would the people at this town not help me?" Sora asked as he sat down.

"Well fist tell me how old you are."

"I'm fifteen, why?"

"I thought as much. You see you can't just go to the village and expect to get in."

"Why not?"

"Simple you first need to see the 'Girl of Choice'." Fergal said.

Sora put his chin into his upturned hand. "The 'Girl of choice', who's that?"

"Well, she is this spirit that putt's you the village you belong to."

"What do you mean?"

"There 3 villages and they each play an important part in the survival of this planet. There are the 'Warriors', the 'Farmers', and the 'Scholars'. Not very creative names but you don't have to really guess all that hard to figure out what each village does."

"Let me guess the 'Warriors' protects the planet from monsters, intruders, and that kind of thing. The 'Farmers' well they must farm making sure this Desert planet produces well. Finally, the 'Scholars must keep records and stuff like that."

"See not that hard. Now the 'Girl of Choice' will come out if you walked the desert most of the day and the sun is starting to set. I don't exactly know what she does but my daughter says that she just asked her questions. She is very smart and ended up in the 'Scholars' village, you might end up in 'Warriors' but who knows right?"

"Right, anyways why are you telling me all this I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate it but wouldn't I have figured it out any ways?"

" Well maybe not if you end up in 'Farmers' or 'Scholars' only a few people know about the other worlds but everyone in 'Warriors' knows about the other villages."

"Well ya but I meant the 'Girl of Destiny' stuff." he said twirling his other hand around to emphasize his point.

"I figured you might not want to walk around the desert to a town that won't even let you in."

"Thanks"


	7. No Luck

**Chapter 7**

**No Luck**

"No where!" Donald squawked as they walked down the road. "We look everywhere and no sign of him! Where could he be?"

"Gwash Donald don't you think he might just be on another planet?" Goofy asked looking over Donald's shoulder, he was leading followed by Goofy and King Mickey, who where followed by Riku and Kairi. Donald totally ignored Goofy.

"Are you guys _sure _we checked everywhere?" Donald asked them.

"Everywhere we could think he would go and everywhere, he would never go. Even his mother hasn't seen him here." Riku answered. Asking Sora's mother if she's seen him wasn't the best idea. She only opened the door and when she saw Riku and Kairi, she started to cry. It took forever to get her to stop crying and even longer to get her to let them leave.

"Ya, I feel really bad, for his mother. She had no idea about any of this." Kairi said turning to Riku "You should go see your mother you know. She must be worried also."

"Ya I guess your right I haven't seen her for a while." He said looking at the sky scratching his chin. "But-"

"Riku you're going to see your mom and that's that." Kairi said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his house.

"But-"

"No butt's, Sora can wait one more day and you need to see your mother. Now hurry up." Kairi said pulling him along by the arm.

"Kairi!" Riku yelled as she pulled him harder down the path. Donald, Goofy, and the King just looked on as they walked down the road.


	8. Flying Stars

**Chapter 8**

**The Flying Stars**

After Sora and Fergal had their talk, Sora decided to leave. "Take care and watch you're self." Fergal said as Sora was leaving. Aletta was still asleep so Fergal said he would tell her 'Sora said bye', and he was off. It was so boring first, he was just walking, and then he noticed it was getting hot really hot, it was even hotter than Agrabah and he thought that place was hot. It didn't help how there where two suns though. One of the suns was white and was to the east and the other was a dark blue almost black, and this was the hotter of the two. Ironically, Sora was walking north as Aletta informed. (If you think about it this would make a very nice picture of Sora if you look from behind and the suns are reasonable higher up, anyways)

It was a miserable time for Sora it was just so hot and with there being no water anywhere made it even more miserable. With no one to talk to the day went by very slowly with the suns creeping higher and higher into the sky. Sora gave up walking and just sat down, what was the point even if he did make it any where he wasn't allowed inside until he met with that 'Girl of Fate' or 'Choice ' or whatever it was called.

It seemed to him that just sitting there was a lot quicker than walking because before he knew it, it was dark out. This was nice because it was getting cooler out. This was the best feeling Sora had after that heat, he had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the feeling, then he noticed that it was getting warm again. He opened one eye hopping another sun wasn't coming up. He let out a sigh of disappointment when he saw that it was another sun but this one seemed to be moving a lot faster and it seemed that it was COMING RIGHT AT HIM! Sora got out of the way of the hurling sun just in time, seeing as seconds later it landed right where he was sitting only a few seconds earlier.

"AW shit!" Sora exclaimed noticing where that the _thing_ landed. "I guess you can call me lucky." He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You call that LUCK key blade master or DESTINY?" the sun thing said. "The way I see it you have a lot to learn." As it said this, it twisted of swirled making an image of a girl.

"Aw you... you must be that 'Girl of Fate' lady, Fergal told me about." Sora said pointing at her.

"MY NAME IS 'GIRL OF DESTINY'!" she yelled getting right up to Sora's face.

"Hay, hay I'm sorry ok, I forgot." Sora said holding up his hands defensively. The girl left Sora's personal bubble and crossed her hands over he chest, which where clenched to her side moments before.

"Hay is for horses, Sora." She said looking at him.

"That's what my mom said, uh … wait how did you know my name was Sora!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at her once again.

"I know every thing and DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU NOT TO POINT AT PEOPLE? It very rude." She said looking away from him with her arms crossed her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry I uh, what do you mean, you know everything? Like isn't that kind of impossible, I mean ya the Cheshire cat knew a lot but I doubted he knew everything, right?" he said looking up at her from looking at his shoes.

"Remember the first time you where going to take your very first test in school and you where really nervous about it. You where talking to Riku on the way to school like always. Today you would not shut up and half the things you where saying weren't related in any way. Riku was getting annoyed so he bought you a lollypop to calm your nerves, then every time afterwards when you had a big test Riku would always buy you a lollypop to calm you down." She said to the stricken Sora.

"How… how did you know that?" he asked her.

"Simple I know everything."


	9. Now What

**Chapter 9**

**What Now?**

Riku went to see his mom, unwillingly, and was only just able to leave. The king had to promise her that Riku would return to her as soon as they finished 'something they just had to do.' They never mentioned to any one that they didn't know where Sora was, not even his mom, they told every one that they thought he was here but must be with some friends of theirs. There was no reason for every one to be all worried about some thing they couldn't help with.

They ended back at the Gummi Ship with still no leads as to where Sora might have gone. They weren't going anywhere they where just sitting and thinking about their next move. Finally, Riku spoke up.

"We can't … we can't keep looking for him." As he said this, every head snapped to his direction.

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T KEEP LOOKING FOR HIM?" Kairi yelled at him, "OF COURSE WE CAN HE HAS TO BE SOME WHERE RIGHT?"

"To find what Kairi, can you answer me that? We could spend our whole lives looking and search to turn up nothing, or we could look and search to find a dead Sora." Riku said not as loudly as Kairi but just as fierce.

"Or we could find him, perfectly fine and dandy." Kairi said back looking at the rest of them for support, but none of them gave it to her, "So you all think it's a wild goose chase to go looking for Sora now?" She yelled and still none met her gaze, "Why is that, why would you give up on him so fast when he never gave up on you?" she said sitting back down in her seat.

"Simple really I…I can't feel him any more." Riku said, when Kairi looked up at him she noticed that he had tear in his eye, as did Goofy and Donald was on the verge of breaking down. It was then that she noticed that the saying was true; a smile _is_ only skin-deep. She also noticed that they just admitted something she was in denial with. She noticed that she also could not feel Sora anymore she just never wanted to admit this to anyone especially not to herself. Noticing that her friends didn't feel him anymore was just too real for her and she _did_ break down right on the spot.

Soon strong arms where holding her and her heart jumped thinking it was Sora for a split second, and then reality sunk back into her; Sora was gone and there was nothing she could do to change that. There was silence in which no one talked until Riku broke it.

"Come on Kairi, we should be going back home. I'm sure every one needs to go home at this point." He said still holding her.

"Right." She said lifting her head off his shoulder. She looked at Riku as he tried to put on the best smile his face could muster at this point, but to Kairi she would always see that frown that is just under that smile.


	10. Which One?

Yay i finally got this one on:p Tlak about forever and a day. Well I hope you like it and Read and Review please!

**Chapter 10**

**Which One?**

The Girl of Destiny stared at Sora for a while before he got uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he said looking at her as if she had three heads.

"I was just wondering what village you would be good in."

"You mean Farmer, Scholar, or Warrior?"

"Yup, and I think I got it. You're the Keyblade Barer, right." It wasn't a question. "And you have done a lot of fighting in your life, Against Heartless, Nobodies, and humans if I'm correct." This also was not a question. "So I believe I know where to put you with out even thinking. Have fun in warriors." She said throwing him a red playing card.

"What if I want to go home instead?" Sora asked examining the card he caught. He thought it looked more like a poker card then anything.

"That is impossible." She said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking up from the card.

"Well if you try to leave you will end up sick and eventually die. Of course, you already know that. Fergal told you that when he so foolishly tried to get Aletta home. Fortunately, he brought her back before she got any worse, and again you already knew that." she said looking at him with stern eyes. "So if I where you I wouldn't even try to leave."

"Thanks for the info, but I need to leave this place eventually and I will. So just point me in the right direction and I'll be on my way." Sora said looking at the floor with his arms crossed.

"You want to see them again so much that you would risk your life to?"

"If you're talking about me seeing my friends, of course." Sora said looking at her as if she had three heads again. "Now would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

"You have Aletta's compass. Go east from this spot and you will end up in Warriors in twenty minuets." She said pointing to Sora's pocket where he put Aletta's compass.

"Thanks." Sora said walking in the direction the compass said east was. The Girl of Destiny watched Sora walk away until she could no longer see him anymore.

"Have fun Keyblade Barer I know you will."

Just as she said, Sora was at the Warriors village in twenty minutes since he left. The place was huge, there was a wall surrounding the whole place, and from the out side you couldn't see the end of the wall and it was so tall it had to be at least 50 stories high. He was right in front of a pair of giant double doors that he had no idea how he was supposed to open when they are closed. Thankfully they where still open he guessed they only closed during the night. Sora walked through the doors looking around. Inside was amazing ten times better then the outdoors. The buildings where millions of different colors form red, to blue, to green, to magenta, every one a different color and it just made everything look all that more beautiful. Sora was so fascinated he didn't notice a small man coming to stand next to him.

"Beautiful eh?" the man said making Sora jump at his voice. He looked down at the man.

"Where … uh yeh it is very pretty. Where did you come from?" he said looking down at him.

"I've been next to you for the last five minutes." He said looking at Sora.

"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't notice." Sora said apolitically.

"Don't worry about it I get it all the time, I'm really quiet." He said waving his hand dismissing him. "So do you have the key?" Sora stared at him. "You know the card the Destiny Girl gave you."

"Oh, right." Sora said getting the card out of his pocket. "Here you go." Giving it to him.

"Hmm… that's weird." The man said examining the card.

"What?"

"It's red."

"So?"

"Well you see YOU can't have this card this card is only for uppers. You aren't lying when you say SHE gave you this right?" he said looking at Sora as if he could see if he was lying.

"Of course she gave it to me. I wouldn't steal it if that's what you're thinking." Sora said.

"Ok, but just to be sure let me call some one." He said grabbing a phone out of his pocket and dialing some numbers. "What's you're name anyway?"

"Sora."


	11. Meet the King Part 1

**Arthor Note:** Hey everyone! i know i't been forever and a day since i last put up a update and i'm soo sorry. it's just school and everything made it so i had no time and soon i'm getting a job and aghhhh! man i totaly need a way for this to work out. well enough about me you can read the story now. not that anyone ever reads these things, it's more like wasted space but what ever PLEASE read and REVIEW after. THANX: P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Meet the King Part 1**

The man looked at Sora up and down. "Unusual name- Mr. Robid?" the man said into the cell phone. "Yes it is… Well you see we have a new comer with a red card here an- … Sora … I see … now? … Oh yes sorry sir we'll be there in a mome-." The man looked at the phone for a moment and let out a huff before closing it. "Well it seems Mr. Robid wants to see you, so come with me." The man said as he gave Sora back his card and started walking away.

"Who's Mr.Robid, anyways?" Sora asked the man as he walked after him.

"He's the king of Vinge."

"Vinge?" Sora aksed scratching his head.

"Ya, didn't she tell you? That's what this planet is called."

"Realy? And you said my name was unusual." Sora laughed.

"Well it is you don't see to many Sora's walking around now do you?"

"Hmm, what's your name anyways?" Sora asked.

"Mike."

"Like Mike n' Ikes I love that candy."

"Don't call me that." Mike said looking at Sora over his shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean it."

"We're here?"

"Where?"

"The castel you dunce."

"Oh, WOW that's a big castel." Sora said amazed seeing as it was three times biger than the Disney Castel. It was just as buetiful too. "How com you can't see such a big thing from the other side of the wall?" Sora asked looking up at it.

"You can't see it from the other side of the wall?" Mike asked.

"Uh, no you can't. Didn't you know?" Sora asked as Mike let out a huff.

"No I didn't know. I was born here and there has never been reason for me to go on the other side of those walls." Mike said agrily.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said as he followed Mike into the castle.

The rest of the way Mike kept quiet while Sora ohhed and awwed every thing in the castle. There were a lot of old artifacts that reminded him of Beast's castle. There were pictures of a bunch of old people, when Sora asked Mike who they where he got no answer and Mike just kept walking making Sora have to run after him so he didn't get lost. There was also a huge pictue of cheribs on the ceiling that Sora figured went through out the whole castle, and there where statues of even more people, they had little placks under them but Sora never got to read them because Mike wouldn't stop walking and he was afraid he would get lost. The castle was too big for him to get lost in so Sora stayed close to Mike. They walked for what seemed like forever until they were in front of a set of golden double doors.

"Wow." Sora said staring up at the doors.

"This is the kings hall. He'll see you in a few moments so just wait here untill someone comes and gets you. Ok?" Mike said motioning to the doors.

"Wa-wait your just going to leave me here?" Sora asked as Mike started to walk away.

"Yup, your not the only one that needs my attention you know. Just stay there some one will come for you." Mike said as he started to round a corner. Sora just stared after him as Mike walked away, not liking being left alone in the huge castle. It wasn't long before the big doors were open and a small man came walking out of the room.

"SORA!" the small man squeeked.

"Uh, right here." Sora said staring at the small man with disbalief in his eyes.

"The KING is ready to SEE you know." The small man said in a very very anoying sqeekey voice that would just agitated the heck out of you.

"Oh great." Sora was about to walk in when the small man put out his hand.

"Card, please." He said Sora took out the red card the Destiny Girl gave him. The small man swiped the card in what looked like a credit card scanner and gave it back to Sora. The scanner beeped and the man put it away.

"All clear you can go see him now." The man said motioning to the door. Sora looked at the man for a sec before going through the doors.

* * *

So did you like please press the button under the text to tell me your thoughts. thnk you. 


	12. Not a Chapter

NOT A NEW CHAPTER

So I was given a review for one of my stories "Prince of Sinca" and I was 1) surprised and happy someone actually read it and was asking me to finish it and 2) was sad because I actually have no desire to finish, update, or anything with this or any stories at the present time.

So, sorry. Don't be sad you can make up your own ending, I love doing that always ends so much better, anyway I digress.

I do not believe in deleting stories so these will stay up for those who like a good story even if it's not finished, like myself. But just know, that I will probably not be updating my stories. Granted, who knows maybe I will get inspired and start writing again and finish/rewrite them. I say rewrite because I am not a fan of my own writings soo... any who.

If anyone is really sad that my stories are not going to be finished and wants to finish them for me just drop me a note and I will probably say yes, maybe, theres a good chance, ehh we'll find out :P.

So, sorry again that my stories are being discontinued at present time, and I hope those who want to will feel free to ask to update my stories.

Ta-ta for now.


End file.
